


Plentiful

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Ever plentiful, their friendship would sate them even when food could not.





	Plentiful

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Bounty" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I take no responsibility for sudden attacks of hunger after reading this. *grin*

Aragorn spoke of the wild, the sweetest berries and fresh-caught fish.

Boromir, of the wonderful smells of the Minas Tirith kitchens, where good food and good conversation held court.

The hobbits lovingly dwelt on the bounty of the Shire, its woods and waters.

Gimli dreamed of mead and meat, eaten in fair company under the mountain.

Legolas remembered spring wine, pastries light as clouds.

Gandalf recalled the Rohirrim's high-piled tables and full tankards.

They smiled, dug into Sam's rabbit stew, and thanked Eru for the bounty of their friendship--ever plentiful, it would sate them even when food could not.


End file.
